


I see you in the rain

by bestaceinspace



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestaceinspace/pseuds/bestaceinspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are in the rain<br/>In everyone’s faces<br/>In every stupid little thing you left behind</p>
            </blockquote>





	I see you in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Fall poem in John's POV.

I see you in the rain

In every rooftop

The ice cold of the days

Froze my blood inside my veins

.

You are in the rain

In everyone’s faces

In every stupid little thing you left behind

I can’t fix the memories

I can’t throw them away

I can’t not hold your things close to me

And imagine you are here

.

I died in the rain

On a winter’s day

The cold was too much to bear

I can’t keep going home

Knowing you won’t be there

.

God is in the rain, she said

And she believes prayers work

And I know that she hopes 

We could be together again

But I can’t fix death

And we were just friends

I never tought we could be more

Other than that

.

Please, come home

I want to find you there

Not in the rain

Not with God

Not with death again

.

Now everytime I look up

I can’t face the sun

Nor see the rain

I close my eyes and pray

But then the rain falls from my eyes

Through my face

.

Please, stop this game

I’ve already lost

I surrender

To everyday

Imagining you in the rain

Now everytime I come home

I don’t close my eyes

I'll wait


End file.
